


one hundred ways to say i love you

by MadelaineHeartEyes



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelaineHeartEyes/pseuds/MadelaineHeartEyes
Summary: working from the prompts on this list:https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-youmost of these are pre-relationship, and they're all pretty short <3
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	one hundred ways to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> working from the prompts on this list:  
> https://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> most of these are pre-relationship, and they're all pretty short <3

The case had been exhausting, relentless, but the worst part by far was that Hotch had made the executive decision that as it was only a three-and-a-half-hour drive, they would be leaving the jet.

JJ hadn’t liked the idea from the beginning, but after four days with very little sleep she was dreading the journey. Emily had seemed to notice her distress, and had pried the keys to the SUV from her hands and set off towards the vehicle without another word. JJ had almost protested, noticing the dark circles beneath the brunette’s eyes, but by the time she reached the car, Emily was already belted into the driver’s seat, turning on the engine.

Just over an hour in, the easy conversation between the pair had ceased, and JJ was watching Emily carefully. The older woman was doing a valiant attempt at hiding her exhaustion, and JJ didn’t want to embarrass her, but she couldn’t watch any longer. Normally, Emily would have got Derek to drive, but the ‘boys’ were in the other cars and it was only the pair of them, and she always acted with unfailing selflessness when it came to JJ.

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.”

Emily looked up, a flash of guilt spreading across her face for a moment as she realised she hadn’t been entirely focused on the road.

“God, I’m so sorry – I’m fine, really –“

“Emily, _pull over_.”

Her shoulders slumped in resignation as she signalled and pulled onto the hard shoulder. JJ was out of the car and standing by Emily’s seat before the brunette could even unclip her seatbelt, and JJ brushed a hand across her arm as they switched.

“Thanks, JJ.”

She just smiled, pulling back onto the road.


End file.
